Bambina
by Lauka2
Summary: She sat in her bedroom and looked out the window and moved slightly in small stops to the music. She smiled and closed her eyes and was lost deep in thought of a guy singing the song to her.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first Naruto fanfic! yay X3

Hope this is good enough for all of you out there X3

* * *

She sat in her bedroom and looked out the window and moved slightly in small stops to the music. She smiled and closed her eyes and was lost deep in thought of a guy singing the song to her. She started to move a little more to the song that she'd set on repeat. She moved her shoulders from side to side and tapped her feet on her bed. She moved her lips along with the music and could remember the dream she'd had the night before. But she could only remember it faintly. She could remember the song had been playing all night, and thereby having an influence on her dream. She could remember a boy dancing along with her and singing the song. She couldn't remember his face, but could faintly remember a tattoo in his forehead with the kanji for 'love'. She smiled to herself and got up from her bed, starting to move her legs to the music. The music was fast but she was afraid of bumping into something while she danced and kept down the pace. She tried remember the dance from her dream and tried to dance it. She'd never attended any form of dance classes, but she danced as well as anyone from the classes. The music made a quick stop and continued and she did the same thing. It had a slight Italian theme to it and she smiled. She almost couldn't control her body and had to concentrate greatly on not giving her body free will. The door opened and brought her out from her trance like state abruptly. She was in the middle of a dance move and fell to the floor.

"Wah!" she screeched and landed on her butt. She looked up at the person standing in the doorway, her father Kakashi Hatake.

"Oh!" Her father said and looked at his daughter on the floor. He blinked a bit and she looked up at him. Then she smiled widely and got up quickly and hugged him tightly.

"Dad you're home!" she yelled happily and the man smiled under his mask.

"I am" he said and she stepped away from him "so how was your day?" he asked and sat down on a chair. She smiled at him and turned down the volume on the music and sat back on her bed.

"It was great! But it was kind of lonely…" she said and looked down.

"I'm sorry that I came home at this hour. That reminds me, why are you still up? It's 3 am, and that is way past your bedtime" he said in a joking voice and she smiled slightly.

"Well… I was worried about you and…" she curled into a ball and held her chin on her knees. A small tear went down her cheek and Kakashi looked at her and sighed.

"Sorry Kisara" he said as he got up and sat down beside her. He put his arm around her and she released her knees and sat on his lap. He rocked her back and forth slowly and she let the tears flow down her cheeks.

"But why were you even late? You're a teacher…" she said and looked in his eyes. She wiped away some tears and sniveled a bit.

"I was out with some of the guys from work… and Jiraiya was there too" he said and she rolled her eyes.

"You should stop hanging out with that guy! He's old and perverted!" she complained and Kakashi laughed.

"Well you should go to bed right now. I was told that a new student was transferring to my class from another town" he smiled down at her and she smiled back and got off from his lap. She smiled and went under the bed covers and he looked at her.

"Looks like the little princess wants me to turn off the lights for her" he joked and she smiled.

"Please?" she asked and he smiled.

"Of course, I presume the music is supposed to stay on?" he got up and walked up to kiss her on the cheek. She nodded and could already feel the warmth of the covers affecting her eyes, making them heavy. She closed her eyes and Kakashi walked out the door and turned the up music a little louder.

"Goodnight sweetheart" he smiled and turned the lights off as he closed the door.

She sighed and smiled at the tune filling the room again. She felt the world fading out slightly and everything went silent for a second and then made sounds again. This happened multiple times before she finally let sleep take over her.

* * *

_She danced around lonely in the room. The music was the song she listened to when she fell asleep. She was dancing as fast as she could to the music. She didn't care if she was alone, she knew she was dreaming and she could do whatever she wanted. The scene was one she didn't know, a big field with thousands of flowers and the sky was dark, the moon lighting up the entire scene in a dim light. She kept on dancing and felt so free, right until she someone stood and watched her. His face was hidden, but the burning symbol of love glowed on his forehead and he went over to her. She could feel her heart race as he took her hand lightly and they started to dance again. The face of the boy was hidden by a dark shroud but she felt like she could trust him completely. He had strong hands but a gentle grip on her. Suddenly she could hear a clock chiming through the field and looked around._

* * *

"ARGH!" she screamed and threw her pillow at the annoying device, choking it forever. She fell back on the mattress and sighed loudly. She huffed and got up from her bed. She was wearing her pajamas which consisted of a t-shirt her father had 'lost' last month and a pair of baggy pants. She yawned and stretched her arms up above her head. She walked downstairs and noticed a note on the table, right next to a plate with toast, sausage and bacon on. She smiled and read the note out loud.

"Dear Kisara. I made you breakfast and you have to meet in school at 9:00 am. Love dad. PS: the school has a uniform policy, but don't worry; I've made a deal with the principal, you can wear pants instead of a skirt" she smiled and sat down, eating her breakfast. She closed her eyes and tried to remember her dream. But she couldn't remember more than from the last dream, except for the touch of his hand was stronger in her mind. She sighed contently and got up from the chair she'd been sitting on. She looked at the clock and almost spat out the food.

"8:30!" she yelled and swallowed her food as fast as she could. Her father had told her that the school was about 20 minutes away from the house when walking. She hurried to the bathroom and found the uniform and put it on as fast as she could. She brushed her teeth and brushed her hair and looked in the mirror, she still looked like a mess, but that could all be fixed after getting to class on time. She stormed out into the hall and heard something beeping. She walked into the kitchen and closed the refrigerator and took a quick look around in the small kitchen. She groaned loudly and looked at the time. 8:45. she screamed in her head and put on her shoes and jacket and locked the door once she got out. She then stormed off towards the school. Her father had shown her the way to the school when she had gotten there a week ago. She could remember the detail quite fairly and could suddenly see the school and sped up even more.

* * *

"So when's this new student coming?!" a blond boy complained loudly in the classroom and the others stared at him.

"Quit complaining Naruto!" a pink haired girl said and gave him a strict stare. Naruto just stuck his tongue out at her.

#but seriously! When is this new student coming! # her ego yelled and she looked up at the teacher.

"Did you hear anything about the new student Kakashi sensei?" she asked and he looked up from his book and smiled at them.

"Don't worry, she should be here soon" he said and quickly realized his mistake. Almost all the boys in the class went wild with cheers and started to talk about finally getting something new to look at. He looked at the only two boys that didn't seem to react to this. Sasuke Uchiha, who just found all girls annoying since they all seemed to fall for him, and Gaara Sabaku. Gaara didn't show any interest in girls, simply because they were too noisy for him. The girls didn't really show him that much interest either, so Kakashi understood him. He looked at the clock and sighed. 8:59. Suddenly he could hear someone running in the hallway and the door was slammed open. He looked at the panting girl standing there as did the rest of the class.

"Made it!" she yelled and stepped in. She panted hard and sounded like she had just run a marathon. She looked up at the clock and smiled "with seconds to spare it seems"

"Hey are you the new girl?!" Naruto yelled and she looked him in the eyes and stood up straight. His jaw dropped along with the jaw of almost every boy in the class. She had long white hair and eyes as blue as pure sapphire. She smiled at him and bowed.

"Yes, and I am sorry if I kept you in suspense. But I got up late and-" she was cut off by the teacher.

"Well now that you're here, then maybe you should introduce yourself to the class" he said and she cleared her throat. The others looked at her and one boy even made a wolf whistle at her and she blushed slightly.

"My name is Kisara Hatake" she said and looked at the boy who looked like he had just been electrocuted "and I have transferred here from my school" she bowed again and the boy who'd howled at her looked at the teacher. She was still bowed down and she smirked. She got up again and smiled.

"Oh and I have a short temper at some points, and have taken self defense courses" she looked at the boy who tried to hide under his table.

"Very funny Kisara, but you never finished those classes" Kakashi said and she looked at him. She smiled at him and he sighed quietly.

"Now take a seat, there's one nest to Kiba, the one who howled at you" he smiled and she sat down beside him "and before anyone asks, then yes, Kisara is my daughter and I am very protective of her" he said and glared at Kiba who'd slightly looked up but quickly hid away again. Kisara smiled and giggled slightly and looked down at him.

"He's just kidding" she said quietly and looked up at the billboard and tried to figure out what they had been talking about prior her arrival. She couldn't make out the scribbling and smiled as she noticed the others trying to decipher them too. She noticed a pink haired girl raising her hand and looking at the teacher. He was way into his book and didn't notice her at all. He sat with a small smirk on his lips and she figured none of them knew what that book was about. She smiled widely and looked at Kiba. He looked up from his table and she motioned for him to get closer. He got up from under the table and sat up. She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear.

"Do any of you even know what that book is?" she asked and giggled slightly. Kiba looked at her and shook his head. She started laughing quietly and he crooked his eyebrow. She whispered in his ear and his face turned into several red colors and he looked at her with fear in his eyes. Then something that looked like disbelief. She giggled and the rest of the class noticed what was going on and looked over at the scene. Kiba's face changed into disgust and she laughed out loud, making even her father look at them.

"IT'S A PORN BOOK?!" He yelled and Kakashi dropped his book. Kisara fell onto the floor laughing and the rest of the class looked up at Kakashi, having the same facial expression order as Kiba. She looked at her father's face and kept on laughing. He blushed and looked at her.

"Kisara… to the principal's office… now…" he said and she got up. She looked at him and stopped laughing as loud as before, right until she could hear all the girls starting to yell at him for even reading something like that. She started laughing again. He got up and dragged her by the shoulder up to the principal's office.

"you lasted about 10 minutes in there…" Kakashi said and she laughed a little quieter.

* * *

**About 10 minutes later:**

She looked at the principal and held her hands behind her back. She had completely stopped laughing and looked into the eyes of the female principal, Tsunade.

"So Kakashi, why did you bring her here?" she asked and Kakashi looked at her.

"She caused disturbance in my class"

"How may I ask?"

"She made Kiba yell something, and then the whole class went crazy, she was laughing the whole time too" he said and Kisara looked up at him.

"Well then, Kisara. Let me hear your side of the story" Tsunade said and noticed the slight hint of fear in Kakashi's eyes.

"It went as my father said. I told Kiba that my father read a special book, and he shouted something in the classroom" she said completely unaware of the sweat drop making its way down her father's face.

"What did he yell?" Tsunade asked and Kisara took a deep breath.

"Something in the lines of 'It's a porn book' I think" she said with a voice way too serious for Tsunade's liking. She thought it over for a moment and breathed out loudly.

"Kakashi… I think you should stay here, and Kisara can return to the class. I have to talk a bit with your father, you have the rest of the class off" she smiled at Kisara who smiled back and took her hands in front of her and bowed.

"Thank you Miss Tsunade" she walked out the door and could hear Tsunade yell at Kakashi the second she had closed the door.

"HOW CAN YOU BRING ICHA ICHA PARADISE TO YOUR CLASS?!" Kisara smirked to herself and walked back to the class, who still were shocked about the news of the book. She stepped in and they all turned their heads to look at her. She sat down on her chair and laid over it and smiled.

"So is it true?" a guy with short brown hair and a funny head band on his head asked "is it really a… you know?" he stuffed his face with chips and she smiled.

"Of course it is! It would be bad if I lied on my first day here, wouldn't it? You seriously didn't know?" she asked and sat up. She had her hands in her lap and smiled.

"Wow that's so… weird" he said and stuffed his face with more ships

"Hey Choji, leave the new girl alone!" she could hear a female voice say behind the boy and he got pulled away. Then she stared dead into the light blue eyes of what she quickly defined as the Barbie of the class. She had long blond hair and perfect skin, with big boobs and a small waist.

"Hi my name is Ino and…"

"And you just pulled the perfectly sweet guy away from my?" Kisara asked and got up and walked past Ino who just looked into the empty air. She saw that the others looked at her with poker faces and she looked back at Ino.

"Sorry about that" Ino said and turned around to look at Kisara again and reached out her hand "My name is Ino and I hope you'll find this class to your liking" she said and Kisara took her hand.

"Sure thing, just don't pull people away if I talk to them another time, kay blondie?" she said with a smirk and could feel the grip of the girl getting a little tighter. Kisara pulled her hand back and rubbed it a bit. She still smiled and looked at Ino. Ino looked away and the class breathed out loudly, like they had been holding their breaths. Kisara looked a little around and she was suddenly surrounded by a lot of people who wanted to introduce themselves. She smiled slightly and tried to make out which person said which name. Suddenly all the girls went quiet and turned their heads. She looked in the same direction as them and noticed that a black haired boy had gotten up from his chair and walked over to them. He smiled at her and she sighed in her head. He stood in front of her and looked her over.

"So, what's your name?" she asked him and he looked her in the eyes and reached out his hand.

"Name's Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you" she shook his hand and noticed how strong it was. She remembered her dream and looked away from him, and pulled her hand to herself.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke" she said and looked a little more around. She saw a girl sitting in the corner fiddling with her fingers. The girl looked up at Kisara but quickly looked away again blushing. Kisara looked away from the girl again and her eyes caught a sight that brought to her dreams. Right there in the corner, sat a boy with the kanji for love tattooed into his forehead. She looked away again and sat down again. A blond boy sat on her table and she looked up.

"And you are?" she asked with a annoyed expression. She could hear the black-haired boy from before mumbling something and smiled inside her head.

"My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" the blond boy yelled happily and she smiled. He looked down at her.

"Hey do you know my father? His name's Minato, he was your dad's teacher some years ago I think" he asked in an excited voice. She thought about for a second and could clearly see her dad's friend for her eyes and smiled.

"I do! He and my dad always go drinking together" she smiled up at him and he laughed.

"Yeah, mom always get mad at him when he comes home drunk" Naruto laughed and she laughed along with him.

"But the rest of this lesson is free, Tsunade told me" Kisara said and got up "would anyone mind showing me around the school?" she asked sweetly and Naruto raised his hand quickly and she laughed. But suddenly her arm was grabbed from behind and the black haired boy pulled her close to him.

"Let me show you around, it'll be much more fun if I'm the one, trust me"

"Hey Sasuke! You can't just do something like that!" Naruto yelled at him and he just laughed at him. She could feel that Sasuke was getting ready to insult Naruto in some way and decided to stop it.

"Release my arm this instance" she said in a cold voice and yanked her arm away from him. She stepped away from him and flicked her hair back in his face. She stepped up to Naruto and smiled at him.

"You can show me around if you want to"

"Cool! But can some of my friends maybe come along?" he asked and scratched the back of his head "I tend to get lost in the hall" he laughed and she looked at hm.

"Sure thing, but my father will want me back by six tonight" she joked.

"Don't worry, we'll have you home by five and in a sober condition" she could hear a lazy voice say and turned around.

"Oh this is Shikamaru!" Naruto said happily "he's not that active, but really smart!"

"Oh is that so?" she asked and looked him up and down "well nice to meet you Shikamaru"

"Nice to meet you too, it's been a long time since we've gotten any new students in here. The last ones were the Sabaku siblings, and they're no fun anymore" he joked and was punched lightly on the shoulder by a girl with four pigtails in her hair. She reached out her hand to Kisara and smiled slightly.

"My name's Temari, nice to meet you" Kisara smiled and took the girl's hand and shook it.

"Hi Temari" she said and Naruto patted her shoulder.

"Can we go now?!" he almost yelled and she smiled.

"Sure thing" she smiled and Naruto waved at his friends and they walked out into the hall. She looked at the persons following out and noticed that Shikamaru was one of them, along with Choji. She smiled and Naruto started walking her around and explained what the different rooms were. She was sure she would need to get them refreshed multiple times and she looked at the four who had tagged along, she didn't know two of them. One was a pink haired girl who Naruto seemed keen on impressing and Kisara smiled at his tries. She introduced herself as Sakura right away and Kisara got the feeling they could become good friends. The other one was the guy with the kanji tattooed into his forehead. He stayed quiet for the most of the time until Naruto introduced him.

"Oh and I almost forgot!" he yelled happily and put his on the tattooed guys shoulder "this here's Gaara. He's the youngest of the Sabaku siblings that Shikamaru told you about"

"Nice to meet you" Gaara took out his hand and Kisara grabbed it. His hand felt somewhat cold, but he had a strong grip. She smiled at him and looked at his tattoo. He noticed her staring and cleared his throat.

"Oh sorry" she said and looked into the floor.

"It's okay… you can ask me about it if you're curios" he said and she looked at it closer and noticed it wasn't a tattoo, but a scar.

"I'd rather not" she said and turned around away from him, slight pain audible in her voice. He looked at her in slight confusion but got over it quickly.

"Maybe we should head back to class? Ebisu should be our next teacher, and he'll be angry if we're late" he said and she turned around again smiling and he got even more confused.

"then we should get going" she said cheerfully and walked next to him all the way back to class.

* * *

so that was the first chapter.

Kisara is my OC Btw, and she has a kinda weird backstory which will explained somewhat in this story

The song she's listening to is called 'Amore Bambina' and is from a show called Arcana Familglia. I haven't watched the show myself, but my cousin showed me the song and i fell in love with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of Bambina

* * *

They walked into the class but saw that they were too late. The class was silent and everybody looked at them when they opened the door, they were all reading something. The teacher looked at them with strict eyes and pushed his glasses up his nose. Kisara could see Ino smirking from her seat. Kisara looked up at the clock, 10:20

"Sit down" he said and they all sat down and Kisara looked at the board. He had whipped away all the text off and she pouted slightly. She fiddled with her hair and looked at Kiba. He was way into the book he was reading and sighed and looked back to the board. The teacher looked at her and pushed his glasses up again. She could feel his sting behind the glasses and looked at him.

"And you are?" he asked and Kiba looked at her from behind the book. His look was somewhat filled with worry.

"Kisara Hatake" she answered and the teacher walked closer to her.

"So you're Kakashi's brat?" he said and she figured that he didn't like her father. She nodded as an answer to his question.

"And why aren't you reading anything?" he asked and smirked.

"Because I don't have book" she said and placed her elbow on the table. She rested her head on her hand and looked up at him. She could feel the tension rise in the room and shifted a bit.

"Then go to the bookcase and take one!" he snapped at her and she looked behind herself to see that the classroom had a bookcase. She got up and walked up there, and could still feel the teacher look at her. He mumbled something and she stood in front of the bookcase and looked at the different books. She couldn't find any interesting books but suddenly found one that looked to her liking. She took it down and smiled slightly. It was a horror book. She read it while she walked back to her seat. She didn't notice the stare Gaara was giving her as she walked back. He looked at her from his book and saw how intensely she was into the book already. She sat down and flipped the page. He could feel a blush creep over his cheeks and went back to his own horror book.

* * *

She looked at the page and smiled. She read it in her head and she felt the whole world disappear around her. The book itself didn't look so special, but the text inside was something else. The book was about seven high school students that were told to be on the school. When they arrived they weren't any teachers they discussed why they were there. A television turned on and a video started playing. They were told why they were there and that there had been committed a murder on the school. She flipped the page and adjusted her bangs. The kids all thought it was a classmate pulling their legs. One of the girls started telling a story about a teacher that fell in love with a student and declared his love. The next day the whole school knew and the teacher got furious and drove her through hard lessons and raped her. He was arrested and sat in prison. When he got out the girl's friends killed him in a true blood bath. Now the action started; the children found a dead teacher in the corner with the blood dripping off him. She licked her lips unconsciously and kept on reading. The kids were freaking out about the corpse and tried to get out but doors and windows had locked. There was two scenarios going on in the book, one with the children and one with a reporter reporting live about what happened in the school. The children had split up, and were now getting murdered one by one by the teacher who had become a ghost and haunted them. All the while the reporter told everything that was happening inside, unable to help. She looked up from the book reluctantly and noticed that the teacher was looking at her. She shrugged and looked around at the others who were into their own books, and noticed that Gaara was reading a horror book himself. She looked back into her book and started reading again. She flipped through the book as the pace of the book had gotten intimate, and then she had reached the ending. She read the last page a few times, since the ending was a little weird. Suddenly everything was back to the start and the students were sitting in the classroom again. She sighed and clapped the book together and looked at the clock. 11:30. She looked up at the teacher and then into her table.

"Okay class, recess" he said and she smiled to herself. He didn't have anything to teach the entire class. He walked out and the class made a huge sigh in relief. She looked around in slight confusion and she could pick up small pieces of conversations about the teacher, mostly from the girls. She got up and returned the book the shelf.

"Did you like the book?" a voice asked and she looked to her side in slight shock. She looked into the eyes of Gaara and felt her hard beat fast in surprise. She looked at the black rings surrounding his eyes and he looked at her blue eyes.

"So?" he asked and she realized she'd been staring and smiled at him.

"I did, but the ending confused me a bit" she put the book back in place and looked at the other books "why are most of these books gooey love rants?" she asked and took one out. The cover consisted of a picture with a smiling girl whose eyes couldn't be seen with roses all over the place. The whole ordeal was finished with the touch of one of those pink light orange backgrounds that appears on cartoons when someone falls in love. She shrugged and put the book back.

"You don't like girl books?" he asked and looked at her.

"No way! Yuck" she smiled slightly "but I bet that Ino girl does" she looked over her shoulder to see that Ino was trying to seduce Sasuke. She laughed slightly and looked back at Gaara.

"Did you read the book before?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, but I found that it was lacking a little more gore" he said and looked at Ino too. His face turned into something Kisara identified as disgust.

"I take it that you don't like her?" she asked and smiled a somewhat evil smile. Gaara looked at her and his face turned back to normal instantly.

"She's not really that kind, she's also what I call a model. A girl that would starve herself if her dress gotten too tight, or just barf her stomach contents up" he said and Kisara had to hold her hand up to cover her mouth not to laugh.

"My thoughts exactly" she said and removed her hand "is there somewhere on this school you can eat? I didn't have time to prepare anything this morning" she said and scratched the back of her head.

"I thought we'd given you a tour around the school?" he asked and she looked at him.

"You did but… Sometimes Naruto got a little too excited and I couldn't understand what he said so" she blushed and looked around. Gaara smiled slightly and turned to the door.

"He did, didn't he? Follow me" he said and she looked back at him and smiled.

"Thank you" she walked next to him up to the door where they were greeted by Naruto.

"You heading off to the cantina?" he asked and Gaara nodded.

"Then let's all have lunch together!" he said happily and Kisara got taken back by his mood. He went over to talk to his friends and invite them to lunch.

"Is he always this happy?" Kisara whispered into Gaara's ears and she swore she could feel him jump slightly when she leaned in. he looked at her and whispered back.

"You'll get used to it. He's a hyperactive knucklehead" he answered and she smiled.

"Trust me, I've known someone much more hyperactive than him" she said and Gaara could hear a small hint of sadness in her voice. Naruto came back with a lot of students and Kisara smiled at them all. She walked next to Gaara down to the cantina and they talked about the horror books, almost scaring the others.

"Icky spooks. Well I never read that one before" he said and she smiled.

"Well, it's a collection of small stories. Some of them are scary, some are not. The first story is about the guy who has a family in his basement, only that they were all corpses he'd stuffed somehow, so they wouldn't rot. He had a wife and two kids, and I think a pair of grandparents"

"So how did he get the bodies? Did he rob their graves?" Gaara asked, interested in the story.

"No he was a undertaker. He just devised a plan to get everybody away from the body he would take at their funeral, and then replaces them with a doll that weighs about the same as the real body. He would also give them new clothes when the season changed"

"Wait… was the guy a necrophile?" a boy with fuzzy eyebrows called Lee asked. He looked really terrified and she giggled.

"No not at all. The thought of being intimate with his wife was disgusting to him, even if she'd been alive. He just loved her for her looks and her persona I guess" she smiled at Lee and he seemed to calm down.

"Well I am still going to have nightmares about it" he stated and she laughed.

"Well that's understandable!" she patted him on his back "but it's okay" she smiled and Gaara poked her on the shoulder.

"Why, do you ever get scared about the stories you read?" he asked and she looked at him. She closed her eyes for a bit and looked ahead.

"Well this one image from a story scared me once. It was a porcelain doll that was missing both eyes and its head was cracked. It was hooked up to a drop and was wearing hospital robes. I don't know why, but I would always hide under my covers whenever I accidently pictured it walking around my bed at night" she said and Lee was shaking next to her. She looked at him and decided it might be best if she stopped talking about something like that. She looked back at Gaara who looked ahead.

"So are we there soon? We've been walking for almost 9 minutes now" she said and he nodded.

"We're almost there" he turned to the left and she followed. She could hear Naruto chat happily with Sakura and smiled. She looked ahead and saw to big doors and Gaara held one open for her. She walked in and looked around. There weren't a lot of students in the big room and she could smell food. Choji stormed up to stand in line and she got taken back by his speed.

"Come on, let's go get in line" Gaara said and gently took her hand and led her up there. When they arrived there she took a tray and a plate and stood behind Gaara. He told her what to avoid and what to take. She ended up with something that looked like meat mix and some vegetables, milk and some cake. She walked back and sat next to Gaara. The others sat next to her and she noticed that Choji had taken a mountain of food. She smiled and poked her food. Naruto, Lee, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari followed closely after them and sat down beside them. She was surprised by the force that Kiba used to get seated next to her instead of Lee. She looked at him in surprise and he blushed slightly and she looked back to her food.

"So where are you from?" Naruto asked and put his entire piece of cake in his mouth. Sakura slapped him in the back of his head, making him choke on the cake. Kisara laughed and waited until he was done coughing and breathing normally again.

"I'm from Denmark" she smiled and took a bite of the 'meat'. It tasted good enough so she took a little bigger bite.

"Denmark… isn't that a rather small country?" Sakura asked and looked at her.

"It is, but I like small things" she discovered a small sausage in the mix and took it in her mouth. Kiba's mouth dropped as did the rest of the boys and she could see Sakura controlling her urge to smack them all.

"Well then even Kiba here has a chance with you!" Naruto joked and Kiba yanked him closer even though they were on opposite sides of the table.

"You little…!" he almost yelled when Kisara slapped him in the butt.

"Well the back looks good enough" she smirked and Kiba looked back at her with a beet red face. He let go of Naruto and sat back.

"Well you're not shy" he mumbled and she smiled.

"Depends on the mood. Everyone here's so happy, so I'm a little more bold than usual" she found another sausage and licked the sauce off. Kiba was speechless along with the rest of the table, or almost.

"So you like the school so far?" Gaara asked and she looked at him.

"I do!" she said happily "but it's a little bigger than the one I went to in Denmark" she looked at the food "and the food's a lot more suspicious" she looked around and noticed that the others were still astounded by her previous move. Except Shikamaru, who'd resumed eating but were still carrying a blush on his face.

"How many students went to your school?" Sakura tried to ask in a controlled voice but she failed slightly.

"About… 500 I think. It was a small school" she replied and she could hear the others trying to calm down. She drank some of her milk and looked around. The room was filling up with students and suddenly someone came walking towards the table.

"Hey there!" he said and she studied. He was wearing a lot of make-up and some sort of weird hat.

"Hey Kankuro" Gaara said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"So who's this?" Kankuro asked and looked at Kisara. She had wide eyes and was slightly scared.

"Her name's Kisara, she's Kakashi sensei's daughter" Temari said and Kankuro looked at Kisara with a little more respect.

"Oh…" Kisara sighed loudly and reached her hand out to greet him, reaching over Gaara.

"Name's Kisara, so are you the third Sabaku?" she asked and he took her hand.

"That's me" he took her hand and shook it. She smiled at him and released his hand. She looked at Temari who was sitting next to Shikamaru.

"So why are you in this class? You seem a little old…" she asked shyly and Temari laughed slightly.

"It's because he needs someone to get him to work. I'm that person, it's so he won't fall behind" she smiled and punched his shoulder slightly.

"Yeah, but she has twice the homework" Shikamaru said and Kisara looked at them. She turned to Gaara and was about to ask him something but chose to wait for later. She finished her lunch and talked to everybody on the table and found out a lot about the others. She knew the relationships between everybody, and who had pets and who didn't. She also got to learn about how much everybody knew about each other, but something bothered her a little. She didn't get to know about how Gaara felt about his parents. They walked back to the class and she got more information. Mostly it was Naruto that did the talking about his father, who was some kind of hotshot. She smiled most of the time, but looked at Gaara multiple times.

#why didn't he talk about his parents… Temari and Kankuro did… so why not him?# she saw that the class was right in front of them and sighed in her head.

#well guess I won't know right now…# she looked at Kiba who held the door for everybody and looked at her.

"Aren't you coming in?" he asked and smiled with a slight blush. She smiled back at him and walked in. he walked in right behind her and sat down next to her. They both looked up at the board and noticed the teacher hadn't arrived yet. She looked at him and noticed some of the other students were sitting on the table, talking.

"So… why's no one on their seats?" she asked and Kiba looked at her.

"The teacher for this class… is always late… his name's Jiraiya and…"

"You can hold it now" she said and looked at the door "I know him…"

"You do?" Kiba asked and Kisara looked back at him.

"yeah… so don't be surprised when he starts calling me sweetie pie or something like that… he's one of dad's really good and old friends, so he often visits" she said and sighed "you could say he's the grandpa I never had" she looked at the door, and Kiba sensed a sad wave coming off of her. She placed her head on the table with her arms hanging down.

"But didn't you say that you lived in Denmark before coming here?" he asked and she looked back at him.

"I did, but I would always visit my dad in the holidays" she looked ahead and left Kiba a little confused.

"I need a little more than that" he said and put his head on the table too. She looked back at him and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you do. My parents lived in two different countries. Mom lived in Denmark, and dad lived here in Tokyo. They weren't divorced, but just had different jobs" she smiled and he noticed a small flash of something in her eyes, but it was too fast for him to identify.

"So what did your mom do?" Kiba asked and Kisara looked into the air.

"She was a fashion designer. Very beautiful. She had this long gorgeous black hair and I got the same eyes as her" she smiled a cheeky smile and he felt the sadness fade away.

"I can see that" he said "You're kinda beautiful too" he looked away when he said the last part and mumbled it.

"Huh?" she said but he didn't reply. She raised her shoulders quickly and dropped them again when the door was opened.

"Hello everybody!" she flung her head around and looked at Jiraiya.

#oh crap! # she yelled in her head and Jiraiya caught her eyes.

"Well if it isn't the little Kisara!" he yelled and walked up to her "how're you doing sweetie?" he said the last word in a slightly mocking tone.

"I'm fine" she growled through her teeth and looked up at her "Grandpa" she said and smirked. His face changed to an annoyed face in less than a second and he walked up to the board. He glared back at Kisara and decided to give her some sort of punishment.

"Okay class, I have an assignment for you. I want you to work in pairs and write me at least five pages on an almost free subject. You have to write about something that lies close to your heart" He looked at Kisara and she sat up properly. She looked a little around and saw that Sakura had her hand raised.

"Yes Sakura?" Jiraiya asked.

"What do you mean by 'close to us'?"

"He wants the pairs to write about a common subject, which they have experienced. An event that changed them" Kisara said and looked at him with a hateful grimace.

#that's low Jiraiya# she thought and looked away. He smirked slightly.

"I will assign the partners" he said "Kisara, You're with Gaara" Kiba dropped his jaw at this and banged his head into the table in front of him. Kisara looked at him in pity. She put her hand on his back and rubbed it slightly.

"It's okay Kiba, I'll be your partner some other time" she smiled and he looked at her. The smack into the table had given him a big red mark on his forehead. He smiled at her but his facial expression changed quickly. She looked slightly confused at looked to her side.

"Gaara?" she asked and he looked down at her.

"We should choose our subject as quickly as possible, he won't give us much time to think about it anyway" he said and she looked back at Kiba. She smiled and squeezed his arm.

"Some other time, okay?" she said and he looked up at her. He smiled weakly and Gaara took her hand and dragged her away. She waved at Kiba and he waved back. When they left the room and turned his head away and looked sad.

* * *

"So what should our subject be?" Gaara asked and looked at Kisara. She looked up into the air and thought about it. He'd dragged her to the library and they were sitting as far away from the librarian Shizune as they could. She sighed and looked at him.

"I don't really know…" she looked at him and he looked into the ground.

"Hey Gaara…" she asked shyly and he looked up.

"Yes?" he replied and she took a deep breath.

"When we were having lunch... both Temari and Kankuro talked about your father… so why didn't-"

"I'd rather not talk about it" he cut her off in a sharp tone and looked away. She got shocked by his sudden outburst and looked at him. The air around them became thick with silence and she suddenly got an image in her head that gave an idea to the subject. She looked down into the floor and felt a lump in her throat.

"I have an idea for a subject we can choose…" she said and he looked at her.

"What then?" he asked and she controlled her voice he best she could.

"death" she looked up at him "you know, how it can affect the daily life and such…" she said and he considered it for a moment.

"it sounds reasonable… what made you think of it?" she shut her eyes close and turned her head away.

"I'd rather not talk about that…" she said and tried to keep the tears from rolling down her cheek, but one escaped her. Gaara saw the tear and regretted asking.

"well then let's take that" he said and got up "it suits me anyway, the others won't expect me to chose something far from it" he said and she looked up at him. She got up as well and he turned around. He started walking and found a bookcase and took down a book. He looked at her and handed her the book. She took the book and read out the title.

"how to handle grief?" she looked back up at him and raised her eyebrow. Her eyes were slightly swollen and he put his hand on the book.

"for research, this book might help in giving us some ideas about how to handle a person's death" he said and she nodded. She looked down at the book and hugged it.

#he's onto me# she thought and followed him to the desk to rent the book. She handed the book to Shizune and smiled. Shizune looked slightly suspicious at the choice of book.

"it's for an assignment we're doing. Jiraiya told us to make five pages on a subject we could choose" she smiled and Shizune scanned in the book.

"well then good luck. Jiraiya is hard to please when it comes to punishment" she smiled down at Kisara who looked slightly confused.

"what do you…?"

"I walked by the class when you called him grandpa" Shizune smiled and handed her the book "do a good job okay? We're many people who want to see Jiraiya get a good portion of his own medicine" she smiled and Kisara took the book.

"Yes Ma'am" she replied happily and looked at Gaara "let's go" she said and started walking. He looked at Shizune and bowed slightly and followed Kisara.

* * *

end of chapter 2

the Book Kisara's reading is an actual book called 'Final Hour' by a danish writer called Dennis Jürgersen. It's really good, but a little confusing. It's wriiten after a movie by the same name, one which Dennis wrote the script to.

Icky Spooks is a real book too. Don't know if that's what it's called in english, but it was the closest translation I could come up with.

The creepy doll thing is from yet another horror book, one i think was written by R. L. that thing do really haunt me somethimes when I think about it before going to bed. Creppy as f*ck!"


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter :D

So i've tried to keep up the standards with the words, sp there's a lot of words in this.

* * *

They walked back to class and looked at the pairings. Ino and Sakura had been paired up, and looked like they would rip each other's head off soon enough. The same with Sasuke and Naruto. Kisara leaned in and whispered in Gaara's ear again.

"What the hell did Jiraiya think when he paired people up?!" she could see Gaara's face light up in a quick smile. It quickly faded and Kisara looked around to see if she could find Kiba anywhere. She noticed he was with the girl she'd noticed earlier. They were sitting behind Sasuke and Naruto and the girl kept staring at Naruto. She yanked a bit in Gaara and he looked at her.

"I'll go ask Kiba what subject they choose, okay?" she smiled and walked over to him. He smiled at her as she approached him, and the girl sitting on the desk started fiddling with her fingers, poking her two pointers at each other.

"So did you two choose a subject yet?" she smiled at Kiba who leaned at the girl's desk.

"No not really…" he said and scratched the back of his head. Kisara smiled at him.

"But how 'bout you and Gaara?" he asked and looked at Gaara who had sat by his desk, writing down something.

"We chose a kinda dark subject…" she said and looked into the floor.

"Well, what did you choose?" he asked and Kisara looked up at him.

"How to deal with death" she smiled slightly and adjusted her hair by flicking it back once.

"Did Gaara force you into choosing something like that?" Kiba asked and crossed his arms, after making sure he wouldn't fall over the table.

"no, not at all" she looked back at Gaara "I just remembered something… and it made me think of the subject… that's all" she looked into to the floor. Kiba felt the sad waves coming off her again and tried to think of something to say. But just as quickly she'd become sad, she became happy again. She looked up at him and gave him a cheeky smile.

"But it's something from a long time ago, so don't worry about me" she looked at the girl. The girl looked into her eyes but quickly looked away again, blushing. Kisara smiled at her at took out her hand.

"My name's Kisara Hatake, what's your name?" she asked and the girl looked up at her and reached out her hand.

"My name's Hinata Hyuuga. It's nice to meet you" she said in a quiet shy voice. Kisara smiled and took her hand back, then she leaned in and studied Hinata's facial features.

"You've got pretty eyes, and a nice skin color too" she said in a quiet voice while giving her a gentle smile. Hinata looked into Kisara's eyes and blushed. Then Kisara stood up straight and smiled.

"Well I guess I should go up to see what Gaara's been writing down" she said and smiled. She walked back to Gaara and waved at Kiba. He stood and looked at her in despair as she walked back to Gaara.

#this thing's going to last for a month… I'll never get time to talk to her before someone else moves in on her# he sighed and Hinata looked up at him.

"Is something wrong Kiba-kun?" she asked in her shy voice and he looked at her.

"No… it's nothing" he said and smiled weakly at her "now, for that subject?" he asked and she looked into the desk and took a quick glance at Naruto. She poked her fingers together again and swallowed hard.

"Well… I uh… I thought… maybe" she said and Kiba sat on her desk.

"Yes?" he said and she looked up.

"Well maybe… I mean… we could… choose love?" she asked shyly and looked away from him. He looked behind himself and took a glance at Kisara.

"Why not?" he asked and looked at Hinata.

"Really?" she asked and smiled.

"Yeah, besides, everybody changes when they fall in love, right?" he asked and smiled back at her.

"Uhn!" she replied happily.

"So how should we start the project Gaara?" Kisara asked and gnawed on a pencil. He looked at her and then up into the air. They were sitting outside in the school's backyard. She smiled and felt a light breeze blow in her hair.

"I'm not sure, maybe we should start with the basics?" He said and closed his eyes. She looked around and tried to find her classroom, but couldn't recognize it.

"What kind of basics?" she asked. She still looked into the air and rolled onto her back.

"Like how death affects the body and how it can occur" he looked at her and she put her hands above her head and into the air, looking at her fingers.

"But you can die in so many ways. You can die of age, disease, accidents, poisoning, suicide, murder" she said and listed it on her fingers "should we choose one of them and then go into deeper research of it?" she looked at him and he thought it over.

"You can also die when giving birth, right?" he said and looked into her eyes. She saw a flash of sadness in them.

"Why does that make you sad?" she asked and he looked away from her "why does child birth make you sad?" she rolled onto her stomach and looked at him.

"I don't want to talk about it" Gaara looked away from her and tried to hide his face. She sighed slightly and sat up on her knees. She crawled closer to him on her knees and looked at him. He still looked at away from her, but she could see that he was thinking about her question. Sadness took over in his eyes and she tilted her head slightly. He took a quick glance at her and saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" he asked and she wiped away the tear.

"Because, your eyes turned so sad. It clearly affects you a lot, so I felt sad myself" she smiled at him "my father always said that it was because I was too kind" she said and looked into the sky "but how can I be kind?" she asked, mostly to herself. Gaara saw that the tears started flowing thicker on her cheeks and looked away from her.

"Maybe we should just take one of two causes of death, and then how about we tell about euthanasia?" he asked and she looked at her. She closed her eyes and went back to her previous spot and wrote it down.

"Sounds like a plan, so which causes of death do we take?" she asked and he looked at her. She was still facing her paper, and he could just see the tears falling down her face.

"How about death by giving birth and accidental death?" he asked and got up on his feet and sat down next to her again. She looked at the paper and wrote the first one down. Her hand was shaking slightly.

"What kind of accidental deaths are we talking about?" she asked and wiped her eyes "damn, I got something in my eyes" she laughed slightly and he looked at her.

"You can choose that" he said and she looked up at him. She looked back at the paper and took a deep breath.

"Death… by… car-crash" she said and wrote it down in the same tempo. The pencil broke just after she'd written the last letter down and she looked at it.

"I think you put too much pressure on it" Gaara said and looked at it. She smiled slightly and put it down on the paper. She sat up and crossed her legs.

"So, we have about death. We will start by telling about what death does to the body, and then go into deepening the other's info about two subjects; death by giving birth and death by a car crash. Do we need more?" she smiled at Gaara and rubbed her eyes. He took his hand to his chin and thought it over.

"We could freak the entire class out by showing them some gory pictures… but how could we add it in?" he looked at her and she kinda liked the idea. She looked into the sky and closed her eyes while thinking about it.

"Well, after we've told them about the two subjects, we could over to torture? It does have something to do with death, it's how you were killed in the middle ages, right?" she smiled widely and he thought it over quickly.

"Well I guess it was. Should we make it into another subject, like how you could get punished in the old days?" he asked and she wrote it down or tried to.

"We need to get a new pencil… or just a pencil sharpener" she looked at him and he pulled out a pencil from his pocket.

"Here you go" he gave it to her and she wrote down the subjects.

"Thank you. I think Lee will hate us after we're finished with our presentation" she giggled "but I soooo hope that we'll give some of the others nightmares!" she laughed and he looked at her.

"Why?" he asked and she smiled.

"Just think about it, if they get nightmares, they won't be able to sleep. The little Ino would get bags under her eyes" she said and laughed. Gaara pulled a smile too and looked at her.

"But maybe we shouldn't traumatize them, no matter how fun it could be" he said and she looked into the sky.

"Sure thing, just scare the crap out of them!" she said loudly and got up on her feet "let's go inside, and ask if they know any good torture methods" she reached out her hand and pulled him up. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You know, you look much cuter when you smile" she said and turned away from him.

"Huh?" he asked and she giggled. Suddenly she remembered a question from earlier and turned back to face him.

"I just remembered something I've wanted to ask you!" she said in an excited voice "is Temari and Shikamaru a couple?" she asked and leaned in close to him. He leaned a little back and looked into her eyes.

"How should I know?" he asked and she backed away. She turned around again and held her hands behind her back.

"Well, since Temari's your big sister" she turned her head and looked at him "I just thought you might know something about her relationships with other boys" she smiled and Gaara walked up next to her.

"Who my sister dates doesn't really interest me" he said and walked towards the building. She looked at him and sighed.

"You're not one to gossip, are you?" she asked and walked up next to him.

"No, that's Ino you want to talk to if you want to gossip" he said and looked at her. She sighed loudly and he held the door for her.

"Is it custom for the boys to hold the door on this school?" she said and walked inside.

"No, why do you ask?" he asked and walked beside her, making sure she got to the right classroom.

"Just because Kiba also held the door for me" she said and put her hands behind her head.

"He did?" Gaara asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, he's been really kind to me today. Not like on my old school" she said and scratched her cheek.

"Your old school?" Gaara asked and opened the door to the class. Most of the pairs had chosen their subject and had walked out to different locations on the school to find out more about them. Only three pairs were still in the class. She looked around and tried to identify why the remaining pairs were still in the class. Naruto and Sasuke were still fighting over the subject, while Ino and Sakura were drooling over Sasuke. She sighed and noticed that Lee were with someone she hadn't noticed before. She looked up at the desk, and saw that Jiraiya was doing some 'research' to a new book, meaning he was looking at the newest issue of some model magazine.

"Who's the guy that Lee's paired up with?" she asked Gaara who'd begun to walk towards his seat. He looked at Lee and looked at the guy he was talking to.

"His name's Neji. He's Hinata's cousin" Gaara said and looked at Kisara "he's very protective of her, it happened during last summer. Before that, he would often bully her and call her names… no one really knows what happened but something changed"

"Oh is that so?" she looked at him and Gaara took her hand and led her to his seat. She looked at the seat and sat down next to it and looked up at the board.

"How can you even see what's written on the board from down here?" she asked and stretched her neck "I mean, you're all the way down in the corner, so all the others must get in the way for your sight, right?" she asked and looked at him. He looked back at her and blinked once.

"I learned to listen to the teacher. If I listen close enough, I can just write down whatever the teacher says" he said and she smiled.

"Someone who actually listens to the teacher" she smiled widely and looked at the clock. 12:45. She looked back at Gaara.

"When's school over today by the way?" she asked and he looked up at the clock.

"In about 10 minutes" he looked at her "it's your lucky day, we always get off early on Tuesdays" he said and she smiled.

"Guess I am" she looked up at Jiraiya and sighed "old pervert…"

"It sounded like he knew you when he entered the class" Gaara said and packed his stuff away into his back and she looked at him.

"He does. He used to be my dad's teacher when he went to school… they kept contact afterwards, mostly because my dad loves his books so much" she shrugged I bit and lied across the table "plus he is also kinda my godfather… my father pointed out that Jiraiya would be a good option since he's kinda rich because he writes those books and he's a good friend… my mom agreed to this and he's been like a grandfather to me ever since I was born" she scratched her head a bit and looked into the wall.

"What about your real grandparents?" Gaara asked and she shifted slightly on the table. She crossed her arms and rested her head on her hands.

"Never knew them… my grandparents on mother's side shunned her before I was born, and the ones on my father's side are dead" she looked at Gaara "but that's alright" she smiled and sat up straight.

"I never knew my parent's either" Gaara said and leaned back. He looked up at the clock. 12:50.

"Hey Gaara, how about you come over to my house after school today?" Kisara asked and Gaara looked at her.

"Why?" he asked and she looked up at the board.

"To work on the project. Jiraiya did this because I called him old, so I'm gonna blow his brains out so he won't do it again" she smirked and looked at Jiraiya. He was having a nosebleed and was carrying a stupid grin on his face.

"Maybe we should use the last five minutes to talk to Tsunade?" Gaara suggested and she looked up at him and raised her head.

"Why?" she asked and already knew the answer.

"Didn't your father get a scolding because he took his book to school?" he said and she smiled.

"You're right, we should tell her!" she said happily and got up "let's go" she said happily and walked up to her own seat and took her bag on her back. She walked out the door and looked back at Gaara who walked up to her. She smiled at him and started walking up to the principal's office. She hummed slightly on the way up there and Gaara looked at her. She noticed it and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked and he looked ahead again.

"No, it's just that I know the melody you're humming. It's a good song" he said and she smiled.

"Yeah! It's my absolute favorite song right now" she said happily and danced a little around while walking. She kept on humming and he looked at her. He smiled slightly and noticed that she was walking the right way.

"How come you already know the way the principal's office?" he asked and she stopped dancing. She smiled up at him.

"I learned that you should always know where the principal's office is. It's always good to know so I just made sure to remember the way to it" she smiled brightly and spun around. She started humming again and her steps matched the tune she was at and Gaara got surprised by this.

"You know the song by heart?" he asked and she nodded.

"I do, I listen to it before going to bed, and it plays while I sleep" she looked ahead and noticed that they were at the office. She smiled and ran up to the door and Gaara ran after her. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Yes?" Tsunade's voice sounded from inside and Kisara opened the door and looked inside.

"Hey Tsunade-sensei" she said happily and entered the room.

"Oh hey Kisara, did you get send down here again?" Tsunade asked and looked at the two students in front of her.

"No Tsunade-sensei. But I thought, since you yelled at my father earlier for having a porn book in school, one which holds no images as far as I know, you might like to know that Jiraiya-jiisan took a porn magazine with him to school today, and that he read it in class today" she smiled and noticed the change in Tsunade's face. She growled lowly and looked up at Kisara.

"Thank you Kisara" she said and Kisara bowed.

"You're welcome Tsunade-sensei" she smiled and got up again "so what did you do to my father?" she asked in a more serious tone and looked into the floor.

"I told him that he shouldn't take those kind of books to work, and next time he did he would get a kick out of here" she said and looked at Kisara "I also pointed out that it wouldn't be that good for his daughter if she saw her father reading something like that" she said and Kisara looked up.

"Well it won't really make a difference, I already know how obsessed dad is with those books… but I guess using me as a threat might help about it" she said and smiled "but have a nice day Tsunade-sensei. I have to get home now" she bowed again and exited the room and Gaara followed her.

"You already seem good friends with the principal" he said and she laughed.

"I did? Well that's a relief" she smiled and looked for the exit "I just hope I can find home" she said looked into the air.

"If not, we can go home to my place or just call your father" he said and she looked at him.

"Guess we could" she said and smiled. They found the exit and she looked around. The others were outside and were talking loudly with each other. Gaara looked a little uncomfortable and she put her hand on his upper arm.

"You can wait outside the school if you want to" she said and he nodded once.

"Thanks" he said and pushed his way through the crowd. She was about to follow him when she felt someone grab her shoulder gently. She turned around and looked into Kiba's eyes. She smiled and he scratched the back of his head.

"So did you and Hinata choose a subject yet?" she asked and he nodded.

"We did. We chose love" he said and looked around to see if anyone were going to make fun of him.

"Aaw that's so cute" she said and looked at him "so what are you going to talk about in relation to love?" she asked and started to walk towards the exit with him following her.

"Well… mostly just about what it can do to people and how it has affected the people through time" he said and she smiled and looked into the air.

"You should totally tell about forbidden love through time!" she said happily "like homosexuals and how they've been punished through times because they liked boys, not girl" she smiled and he looked ahead.

"I'll ask Hinata if we can bring that up in our presentation. But I wanted to ask you something" he blushed and took out his phone "c-could I g-get your number?" he asked shyly and she smiled.

"Sure thing" she took the phone and saved her number in it "text me later okay? I have to go study with Gaara" she smiled and walked away and looked around for Gaara. She turned around and waved at Kiba "see you tomorrow Kiba-kun!" she yelled happily and found Gaara. Kiba waved back at her and looked at his phone.

#yes I got her number!# he yelled happily inside his head.

* * *

"I was able to find out that Jiraiya wants all the pairs to tell about something they've experienced that relates to the subject they've chosen" Gaara looked at Kisara who slowed down for a second.

"Now that's really cruel" she mumbled and looked ahead "we're almost at my house" she said and looked at him "but can you talk about someone you know who's dead?" she asked and he looked into the ground. She regretted her question and looked ahead. They walked in silence for the next 5 minutes until she saw the house.

"We're here" she said and looked at him. He looked up and looked at the small house. She went up and unlocked the door. She opened the door and walked inside. Gaara just looked at the house and she smiled back at him.

"You coming or what?" she laughed and he jumped slightly. He walked up to the door and walked inside and looked around.

"It's messy…" he said and she put her hand on a box and sighed.

"Yeah… sorry about that" she said and looked at him "it's my mother's stuff… we can't really decide what to do with it. You can put your shoes there" she said and pointed at a long footstool. He took his shoes off and put them down. He walked into the living room and looked around.

"It's a nice house you have" he said and she smiled.

"Thank you" she said happily and put her back on a hook close to the floor, around 50 centimeters up the well. She looked through it and found the paper she'd been writing on earlier and pulled it up along with her pencil case.

"My room is upstairs, it's a little more tidy" she said and smiled "are you hungry?" she asked and walked towards the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine" he said and walked after her. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of water.

"Okay then, but take some water at least" she said and threw him one of the bottles. He caught it and she smiled.

"Nice catch" she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He followed and saw a picture that caught his attention. He took it up and looked at it. He could recognize Kakashi on the picture, and figured that the little girl on the photo was Kisara. But there was also a black haired woman on the picture with the same eyes as Kisara. She was holding Kisara and looked really happy. Kakashi was holding his arms around her and were smiling too. Kisara couldn't be older than maybe 3 years on the picture. He smiled and could hear Kisara approach him from behind. He turned around with the picture in his hand and she looked at it. She looked surprised and he looked into her eyes.

"Is this your mother?" he asked and looked at the black haired woman "she's very beautiful" he said and she smiled slightly.

"Yeah… she really was, wasn't she?" she asked and Gaara looked at her.

"We should start working on the report now" Kisara said and walked upstairs again. Gaara put the picture down and walked after her. He could feel a heavy atmosphere filling the entire room and felt like he had a hard time to breathe. When he entered Kisara's room he got surprised. He didn't know what he'd expected from the room, but he hadn't seen this one coming. The room was totally blank of anything to identify Kisara on, except for a messy desktop, two posters hanging on her wall and some plush dolls on her bed. Kisara sat down on the bed and lied down flat on her back. She sighed loudly and stretched out. She spun a little around to lie along her bed and then rolled herself into a cocoon with her covers. She sighed contently and he smiled slightly.

"You tired?" he asked and she looked at him and smiled.

"Not at all actually" she said and wriggled a little around to sit up "but I like to sit like this, it's cozy" she popped her arms out and hugged herself. Gaara sat down on the bed and she lost her balance and fell to her side and landed on his shoulder. She looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"Why did you say that your mom 'was' beautiful?" he asked and she looked down and curled up a little. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Why are you so persistent in knowing about that?" she asked in a harsh tone trying to scare him away from asking the question and he put his arm around her.

"Because you need to talk about it, I can see that it pains you. So what did you mean?" he asked and she sunk a huge lump.

"Well you see…. There's a reason… that I came to live with my dad… my mom… she died… in a car crash last month and…" she didn't finish the sentence and Gaara stroked her arm gently.

"Also, you said you weren't kind earlier today… what did you mean by that?" she curled into a smaller ball and sobbed a little.

"It's because… I can't be kind… kind people cry when someone they know die… but I didn't cry" she looked up at Gaara "I didn't shed a single tear when I learned that my mom had died"

* * *

end of chapter ;D

it might seem like the story's over soon, but we're still only on the first day of school.

and I realize that not many people would admit something like this to someone he or she just met 3 hours earlier, so let me think of how to explain in the next chapter before you shun me for it.


End file.
